


Girls

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Apprehending a weapons dealer becomes complicated when it's discovered Susan's sister is involved with the dealer. Meanwhile, Frankie bonds with Ray's niece, Sadie.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I'd place this story at Season 3. Only because I'd like Sadie to be the age that her portrayer (Malina Foley) is now--which is nearly 11 years of age.

Will and Frankie sat in Ray’s office as he briefed them on the team’s newest mission.

“This” Ray explained as he showed the pair a photo. “is Sebastian De Croix. Big time weapons trader. He used to work exclusively out of Europe, but money must be tight because he’s branched out into the States—selling guns mostly to domestic terrorist groups. Trouble is, De Croix doesn’t like dealing directly with the customers—they come in large groups and make him nervous. He prefers to go through a middle man. That's where I come in.”

“You’re going to be using Adrian again.” Will guessed. Off Frankie’s questioning glance, he elaborated. “That was one of Ray’s alias’s in France.”

“Yep.” Ray said with a big smile. “French arms dealer extraordinaire Adrian La Salle.”

Frankie's eyes went wide. "Wait. *You* posed as a French weapons dealer?"

“Oh, yeah.” Will confirmed. “In fact, he was supposed to do it right before we (motioning to himself and Frankie) met in Moscow, but he got stuck in traffic.”

"A *French* weapons dealer?” Frankie asked, trying to wrap her head around it. “Accent and everything?"

"Yeah." Ray repeated.

"You expect me to believe that you know French?"

 _"un peu."_ he said with a shrug.

Skeptical, Frankie said. _"Vraiment? Et les étudiantes se pâment pour Will.”_ which caused Will to frown a bit.

Ray replied. _Les étudiantes se pâment pour Will. Dans dix-neuf heures cinq.”_

"Hey!” Will blurted out at the same moment Frankie laughed.

“There’s just one problem.” Ray said seriously.

“What?” Will asked sitting up on alert.

“My brother and sister-in-law are going on vacation today. I have to watch Sadie this week.”

Frankie rolled her eyes. “You can volunteer to go to Romania with us when you’re supposed to be babysitting but you can’t meet with someone in Brooklyn?”

“My mom watched her then. But she’s going with Matt and…”

“Don’t worry. We’ll watch Sadie” Will announced, pointing to himself and Frankie.

“You will?” Ray asked.

“Yeah, we will?” Frankie echoed.

“Yes. It’s no big deal. Just bring her by the Dead Drop.”

“Maybe Susan should do it.” Ray noted.

“Yeah.” Frankie agreed. “I mean, Sadie knows her already.” 

“Susan’s going to be working on the profile. It’s no big deal.” Will assured both of them.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

the next day, Ray dropped Sadie off at the Dead Drop where Will suggested that they play a game. “Scrabble, Uno, Go Fish? You name it.” Will said.

Instead of answering, Sadie asked. "Is Uncle Ray going to be okay?" 

"I promise you, your uncle..." Will began.

"Will, don't." Frankie interrupted. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. Not to a kid.” Turning to Sadie, she said. "Honey, we can't promise your uncle's going to okay. *However, * we can say he is very good at his job and we have no reason to believe he won’t make it back okay.” Changing the subject somewhat, she asked. “So, you like when your uncle babysits you?”

“Yeah.” Sadie said with a smile. “ He’s like the funnest grown up ever.”

“Well, I’m sure I’m nowhere near as fun as your uncle but,” Frankie paused for a moment “I can braid your hair if you’d like.”

“Really?”

Frankie nodded. “I used to do it to mine when I was your age.”

“So,” Frankie said, in the poolroom as she was braiding Sadie’s hair. “I’ve seen you in your uncle’s office a few times. Do you like going there?”

“Yeah.” Sadie said with a smile. “We do all kinds of fun stuff.”

“Bet it’s boring when he has meetings though.” Frankie noted.

“No. I usually read or play on Uncle Ray’s IPhone then.” Shyly she added. “Sometimes I just listen to the meetings.”

“Really?” Frankie asked.

“Yeah.” Sadie admitted. “They’re kind of interesting.” Glancing up at Frankie, she asked. “So, did you always want to be an FBI agent?”

“Technically, I’m with the CIA.” Frankie corrected. “It’s like the FBI, only more—intense. But when I was your age, I wanted to be a singer.”

“Really?” Sadie asked

Frankie smiled broadly. “Uh huh. I used to pretend my hairbrush was a microphone and sing to the songs on the radio.” 

“But you like being in the CIA now, right?” 

“Yes. I do.” 

Suddenly, Will entered the room. “Frankie. Ray’s on the phone. Something’s come up.” Seeing the worried look on Sadie’s face, he clarified. “Your uncle’s fine. There’s just something he needs to tell us. That’s all.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

“What’s up??” Frankie asked Ray, when Will put him on speaker.

“Major flag on the play, guys. I was a little early for the meet and De Croix’s with a woman. Which isn’t unusual. I mean, he likes to bring his girls to meetings. He shows them off, then tells them to leave while we discuss business.”

“So, what’s the problem” Frankie asked.

“Well, I, uh, I. Here, I’ll send you a photo.” 

“Oh, my God.” Will said, in shock. “Is that Irene?”

“Yep.” Ray verified.

“Wait a sec.” Frankie interjected. “Who’s Irene?”

“Susan’s sister.” Will answered.

“I thought we met her sister?” Frankie asked.

“That was her older sister.” Ray replied. “This is her younger sister. She has five.” After a pause, he added. “I have to call this off, Will. I mean, if she sees me…”

“Yeah, I know.” Will answered. “Call him. Say you need to reschedule.” Looking at Frankie, he added.. “We have to call Susan."

A little later, Susan walked in. “What’s going on?” she asked. 

“Susan. Uh,” Will began uncomfortably. “Ray called. Uh, there’s something, uh, well there was a...”

“Your sister’s dating a terrorist.’ an impatient Frankie interrupted.

“What?” Susan exclaimed, looking at Frankie, then Will.

Will sighed. “Ray went to the restaurant to meet De Croix and saw Irene with him. Luckily, Ray got out before he was spotted.”

Susan shrugged. “Irene’s an interior decorator. He’s probably a potential client.”

Will handed Susan his phone. “Ray snapped this photo.”

Susan sighed and took the phone. There she saw a picture of her sister kissing De Croix. “What the hell?!” Susan stammered. “I don’t understand. Irene’s married!”

“Wouldn’t be the first woman to stray.” Frankie pointed out.

“I have to go.” Susan responded, as she rushed out of the Dead Drop. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

“Susan? What are you doing here?” Irene said when she answered her door.

Susan walked in uninvited. “I know about you and Sebastian De Croix.”

“I don’t know any Sebastian.” Irene stated quickly.

“Save it.” Susan countered. “We have pictures. What the hell is wrong with you? You’re a married woman!” 

“Don’t you think I know that? But Sebastian-he-he makes me feel good!” Irene insisted. Realizing something, she added. “Wait. Why would you have pictures?”

“Because your lover is a terrorist.” 

Irene laughed. “Oh, please. That’s ridiculous. He’s in the import/export business.”

“He’s an arms dealer, Irene! I’m with the FBI, for goodness sake. Don’t you think I’d know?”

“You’re wrong!” Irene insisted. “This is a classic case of the FBI not knowing what it’s talking about and going after the wrong guy!”

“*You* don’t know what you’re talking about.” Susan insisted. “How long has this tawdry affair been going on anyway? Does anyone else know?”

“A few months.” Irene declared. Glancing down, she muttered. “And Mona knows.”

“Mona?!” Susan exclaimed. “Of course. You could shoot someone, and she’d probably give you an alibi.” she said of Irene’s twin sister. “You need to put a stop to this, Irene. The man is dangerous.”

“Please.” Irene said as she rolled her eyes. “Sebastian wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Why the hell don’t you believe me about him?!” a frustrated Susan blurted out.

“Because you’re always giving advice like you know everything! Sebastian is the kindest, most sensitive man out there. “

“And you’re a *complete* idiot!” Susan shot back. “Why are you acting some silly schoolgirl?”

“Because I’m in love!” Irene yelled. “There. I said it. I’m in love.”

“Irene.” Susan said quietly, in shock.

“You don’t know what it’s like.” Irene said with tears in her eyes. “I’m a married woman with a husband who barely pays attention to me, who’s away on business practically all the time! It’s lonely. And I KNOW my children should be enough but between taking them to school and all their activates-- it feels like I’m nothing but a certified bus driver! Sebastian makes me feel alive. He makes me feel like a desirable woman. He makes me feel wanted!”

Susan crossed her arms. “Forgetting for a moment that Sebastian is a criminal. What exactly is your plan? Sneak around with him forever? Do you know how demeaning that is?”

“We’re not going to sneak around forever.” Irene insisted. “I’m…” Suddenly, she looked down in shame and said quickly, “I’m thinking of running away with him.”

Susan’s mouth was open in shock for a few seconds before she finally said. “Excuse me? Have you forgotten that you have two children?”

“No, I haven’t forgotten. But they’re both teenagers now. They’ll do perfectly fine without me.”

“Your sixteen-year-old daughter and thirteen-year-old son will *not* do just fine without you. Besides, what would Mami and Papi say?”

“That’s why you need to explain it to them.”

“Me?” Susan said, incredulously. “They’ve barely gotten over my divorce, you want me to explain *this* to them?” Susan shook her head and said in a gentler voice. “Irene, please, this is crazy. The man is not who you think he is.”

“Enough!” Irene exclaimed, putting her hands up. “I don’t want to hear anymore. Just go.”

“Irene…” Susan began.

“Go!” Irene insisted, pointing at the door.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

“Will!” Susan called out when she walked in the Dead Drop with Ray. “We need to talk.”

“Where’s Sadie?” Ray asked Will when he didn’t see her. 

"Frankie took her out shopping.” Will responded.

A worried look crossed Ray’s face. “Uh, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Oh, Sadie will be fine.” Susan said, testily. “We have more important things to worry about. Namely my sister! Why are all my sisters crazy? Why can’t I have nice, normal sisters like you guys?”

“Maybe I can try talking to her. Maybe she’ll listen to me.” Ray suggested.

“She’s not going to listen to you.” Susan whined. “This is Irene being totally self-absorbed!”

"What about one of your other sisters?" Will asked. "I mean, surely..."

"No one can get through to Irene when she's like this!" Susan declared. "The only one who might have any hope of getting through to her is Mona and she's on a family safari in Africa and can't be reached." Susan turned to Ray and exclaimed. "What is it with everyone taking their vacations NOW?"

"Okay, let's calm down." Will said as he walked over to Susan. Holding her arms, he said. "What we need to do is concentrate on nabbing De Croix. We get him--he's out of your sister's life."

Susan nodded but still looked worried.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Meanwhile, Frankie was downtown clothes-shopping with Sadie. The shopping trip brought back memories of Frankie and her mom. Deep in thought, she heard “You okay, Frankie? You seem sad.” 

Sadie’s voice shook Frankie out of her reverie. “I’m fine. I was just thinking about when I used to go shopping with my mom. She had the *best* taste in clothes. Lots of times, we’d head out on Saturday morning and wouldn’t come back until that night.”

“You go with her anymore?” Sadie asked.

The question brought a pang of sorrow to Frankie. “No.” she said, sadly. “My mom died a long time ago.”

“I’m sorry.” Sadie said, looking down.

Frankie put a comforting hand on Sadie’s shoulder.. “That’s okay. You didn’t know.” Smiling, she added. “Now, you see those shoes over there? They would look great with that outfit.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Irene spent the following morning with Sebastian in his fancy hotel suite. Usually, she loved their morning trysts. It was so exciting! However, this time the moment was spoiled by what Susan had told her. Irene tried to tell herself that Susan was wrong. She had to be wrong! Sebastian was the most romantic, debonair man Irene had ever met. The way he was with her—so passionate, so kind—there was no way he was a criminal! As usual, their tryst ended with breakfast in bed. 

“I have an idea.” Irene said, as she sat up in bed and wrapped her arms around a standing Sebastian’s neck. “Instead of going to work—why don’t we play hooky today?”

Sebastian let out a soft laugh. “I can’t do that. I have very important shipment coming in.”

“What kind of shipment?” Irene asked. 

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about.” he answered, as he kissed her.

Unfortunately, Irene couldn’t let it go and, determined to prove Susan was wrong, she followed Sebastian to a warehouse in Brooklyn. After seeing Sebastian walk out after inspecting a crate, Irene snuck in. Opening the crate, she was shocked to discover it contained weapons. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"I really wish you hadn't found that." Sebastian said when he entered the room and saw Irene standing there by the crate.

"Oh, my God. Susan was right. You—you are a terrorist." Irene exclaimed.

“No.” Sebastian responded as he walked towards her. “I’m a businessman. That’s all. People want guns. I give them guns.”

“Bad people.” she said.

“Well, I can’t help what people do. Don’t you see? After I make this sale, we can be together.”

""Oh, my God. I trusted you. I loved you. I was going to leave everything for you!" she said, backing away from him.

"We still can." He said, as he grabbed her. “With this sale, we can go wherever you want—Barcelona, Rio de Janeiro, anywhere.”

"No! No!” Irene said as she shook his arms off her.” Putting her hand to her head, she muttered. “This can't be happening. I have to go.” She turned to leave but Sebastian grabbed her arm. “Such a shame.” He said, quietly. “You have no idea how much I loved you. I was going to give you the world.” At that point, Irene’s phone buzzed. Still holding her one arm, Sebastian took the phone out of Irene’s pocket to see who was contacting her. “It’s a text from Susan?”

“My sister.” Irene said.

“Well, your sister says I’m dangerous. She… Wait. Is your sister FBI?”

“No.” Irene lied. “She’s just crazy. She likes to spout off wild theories.”

Sebastian studied Irene for a moment, then made a decision. Pulling out a gun, he said. “Text your sister. Tell her to meet you here.”

“Why?” she asked, worriedly. 

“Apparently, I need to take care of the two of you.”

Later, Susan arrived at the warehouse. “Irene!” she called out. What’s going on?” At that point, a man stepped out of the shadows holding a gun. Susan stood there briefly in shock. “Sebastian De Croix” Susan said.

“My reputation precedes me.” He noted, coldly. “Get over there with your sister.”

Susan walked over to where Irene was tied to a chair.

"I'm sorry, Susan.” Irene said. “You were right. He's a terrible man."

"Maybe we don't talk about that right now." Susan mentioned. 

Still holding his gun on Susan, Sebastian walked behind her and sat her in the chair next to Irene and handcuffed her to the back of the chair.

“So, what’s the plan?” Susan asked. “To kill us?

“I have no choice.” Sebastian admitted. “I have a very lucrative business deal coming up. I can’t very well have the FBI ruin things.”

Susan thought about how ironic it was that Sebastian’s “lucrative business deal” was actually with the FBI. Out loud, she simply said. “A business deal.” Susan said. “Selling weapons.” 

“The finest military grade weapons to come out of Europe. But you already knew that didn’t you.” He looked at Irene and said. “It’s a shame you never told me you had a sister in the FBI. I probably would’ve kept my distance.”

"Sebastian, I don’t understand.” Irene said. “Why? I thought you loved me.”

“I do.” Sebastian admitted. “However, I love my freedom more. I’m sorry, _mia cara_ but now that you know the truth about me, I can’t take a chance that you won’t call the police.” 

"You’re going to shoot us.” Susan guessed.

“I don’t shoot women.” he said. “Not if I can help it” Pulling a handkerchief, he walked behind Susan and gagged her. “ No, what I have in mind is much less painful. I’ll simply crank up the gas and you two will gently go to sleep.” 

"Sebastian, wait!" Irene called out. "I understand why you did what you did.” She clarified, “You had to take care of yourself."

"What are you saying?" he asked, as he walked towards her.

"You're a selfish person, Sebastian, but so am I." she said, her eyes welling up in tears. " That's why we always got along so well. You've done *terrible* things but I love you. And I want to be with you forever."

Sebastian bent down and kissed her. "So, you'll uncuff me?" she asked.

"How stupid do you think I am? " he asked, as he stood up. At that moment, a bullet rang out and caught Sebastian in the back of the head. On the other side of the room stood Will and Ray, who’d fired the fatal shot. 

"Very stoopid!" Irene spit to a dead Sebastian. Turning to Ray and Will, she asked. "Where’d you two come from?”

As he untied her, Will answered. “Susan sent us a text saying she was meeting you here. We thought this might be some kind of trap, so we came for backup.”

“I am so glad you did.” Susan said, as Ray untied her.

‘I’m so sorry.” Irene said to Susan as she rushed to hug her.

“It’s okay.” Susan noted. “Just. This stuff with you and Michael. Promise me, you’ll talk to him about what you’re feeling. The kids too. You can’t just keep everything in. If you’re feeling neglected, you have to let them know.”

“Mami always said we should be happy with what we have.” Irene noted.

“Well, Mami’s wrong.” Susan stated. “If you’re unhappy with Michael, you need to talk to him about it--to see if you can work through things. Also, your children do need you, Irene. They may not act like it, but they do. Running away is definitely, not the answer.”

Irene nodded tearfully and hugged Susan again.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

“Uncle Ray!” a beaming Sadie squealed as she ran to her uncle when he walked into the Dead Drop..

“Lady Sadie!” Ray yelled happily as he picked her up and twirled her around. “You have fun?”

“Yeah! Frankie and I made friendship bracelets. See!”

Ray laughed and said out loud “Wait ‘til Standish hears about that.” Noticing Frankie glaring at him, he quickly amended. “Which he’d never hear from me.”

“So,” Will asked Frankie later when they were alone. “You liked babysitting, huh?”

“Yeah.” Frankie admitted with a smile. “It brought up a lot of nice memories from when I was a kid.”

Will laughed. “I still can’t believe you were a girly-girl.” After Frankie rolled her eyes and put her head down in embarrassment, he added. “No. I think it’s cute. You're like a Tootsie Pop. You have this hard exterior, but there's a soft center. Besides. I saw you with Sadie. You’re going to make a great mom someday.”

“You think so?”

Will smiled. “Yeah. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The premise involving Susan's sister, Irene, was inspired by Carmen's story in Season 3 of Devious Maids. Much of the dialogue in the warehouse was taken from the Season 3 finale as well.
> 
> The idea of Ray knowing French came from the pilot, where Ray was supposed to pose as a French weapons dealer (like Frankie, I still am surprised by that) The idea of him confirming it to Frankie by making a joke about Will has been in my head since last year.


End file.
